


let the rain kiss you

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bitchy Rick, Confident Daryl, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut also, Gardens & Gardening, Hand Jobs, I need to stop tagging, M/M, Rain, Rick and Daryl's Home & Garden Domestic Adventure 2015, Sexy times in the rain, Well almost, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl won't help with the gardening, but you know what he will do? He'll <i>definitely</i> stand there and ogle Rick while he's shirtless and on his hands and knees, doing all the grunt work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the rain kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> This was written specifically to cheer up the one and only MaroonCamaro who is not only a super talented writer in this fandom, but one of my dearest friends and one of the most wonderful people I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. So shines Maroon in a weary world, y'all. For real. I love you, and Happy New Year, and may 2016 bring you everything you want because you are the best, auntie. <3

Rick is about ten types of flowers and three hours deep into planting the new garden when the sliding back door opens and Daryl appears.

“S’gonna rain, you know,” he calls. Rick looks up from the garden to find Daryl leaning against the doorframe, pointing up at the dark clouds, watching him with an amused look on his face.

Rick wipes sweat off his forehead and gives him a glare. “Yeah, I _know_ it’s gonna rain. That’s why I’m tryin’ to get done and speaking of that, you could definitely be helping me here, Dixon.”

“Me? Nah, my job is to stand here n’look pretty while you do all the work. Do like you half naked like that, on your hands and knees though. All filthy, too.” He gives an exaggerated shiver and winks at Rick.

Rick shows him one dirt covered middle finger, and goes back to digging with the trowel. “I am not here for your objectification, I’m here to make sure we got a garden. This is suburbia, Daryl. We live in suburbia now. We _need_ a garden.”

“Mm,” Daryl says. “Sure we do. I’m already thinkin’ about plantin’ my own seed in that garden of yours...”

Rick gives him a look. “Quit perving on me and get over here and help.”

“S’gonna rain,” Daryl repeats. “Don’t really feel like being wet right now.”

Rick rolls his eyes and starts muttering under his breath, “Oh. _Perfectly_ happy to be wet when my _ass_ is involved but ask you to _garden_ and suddenly you’ll _melt in the rain_.”

“What’s that, Rick? Speak up, can’t hear you damnin’ me to hell from all the way over here,” Daryl says, laughing.

“I’m leaving you for a twinky houseboy who will help me more,” Rick grumbles. And _that_ gets Daryl’s attention. Rick doesn’t hear Daryl coming up behind up him; he only feels the wind knocked out of him and then he’s flat on his back in the grass, the trowel several feet away, Daryl on top of him, one hand tugging open the button on his jeans and dragging his zipper down.

“You know what I can do that some twinky _boy_ can’t?”

Rick hisses when Daryl shoves a hand inside his boxers, immediately pushes up against Daryl’s hand, couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. “Tell me,” he challenges.

Daryl leans in, free hand sliding up Rick’s chest to pinch a nipple. He bites at Rick’s bottom lip and says, “I can get you off so good that you see stars for days.”

“Gonna rain,” Rick gasps, trying for sarcasm but only ending up breathless, grinning at Daryl.

“Suddenly I don’t care,” Daryl answers.

“Neighbours will see,” Rick says.

The first drops of the warm summer shower hit Daryl’s back, then Rick’s face, and Daryl licks a drop off his lips. “ _Definitely_ don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Langston Hughes' poem _April Rain Song_.


End file.
